brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub
|Ages = 8 - 12 |Released = 2002 |Theme = Alpha Team|Theme2 = Mission Deep Sea }} 4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub is an Alpha Team set released in 2002. This set includes Dash Justice, Ogel, and two Skeleton Drones. Description Ogel's Underwater Base and AT Sub is made out of two parts-the base and the sub. The Alpha Team Sub is smaller and of a simple build. It has a bumper on either side with a light attached to it, a propeller, and a harpoon on top of the propeller. The sub is a mixture of yellow and black. Ogel's Base is much larger. It is built upon some large supports/rocket boosters. The base is a mixture of red, old dark gray, and black. The Ogel Base is made up of two sections, (each with a nearly symmetrical "shell") that connect together with TECHNIC pins. At the top, where the two halves connect, there are unique bricks which indicate that you should connect there. Along the outer walls there are "megaphone" parts to hold the walls in place. The Entrance Doorway is in the shape of a skull. Above the skull door there are propellers which can rotate and move up and down. In one half of the ship, there is a table with a green skull case. Right by it is a control panel. In the other half there is a control panel in one corner. There are a pair of tridents in that doorway which can be angled up and down. The door itself is transparent and can rotate. There is a machine to allow Skeleton Drone heads good maneuverability in water. It can be rotated. There are another pair of propellers by this doorway. In the corner of one side there is a movable trident. On top of it all there is a rotating cannon. To connect the two sections there is an object which can rotate each side individually and has another mechanism for skeleton drone heads. Background This was Ogel's base in Mission Deep Sea. It includes several orbs, perhaps alluding to Ogel's Undersea Base, where Ogel would launch his Trouble Sub. It is assumed that the sub would bring the orb poison to the world via the ocean. This set is probably a scaled-down version of Ogel's Undersea Base. Notes * This is the only set in which Part 40249 is transparent blue. * This is the only set in which Part 30201 is old gray. * This is one of two sets in which Part 30117 is black. * Part x353px1 is unique to this set. * This is the only set in which Part 40339 is old dark gray. * Part 3068bpx36 is unique to this set. * Part 3068bpx35 is unique to this set. Minifigures Included Gallery 4795-Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub.jpg 4795-Ogel Underwater Base 3.jpg 4795-1.jpg See also ;Major Underwater Bases * 6195 Neptune Discovery Lab / Aqua Dome 7 * 6199 Hydro Crystallization Station * 6441 Deep Reef Refuge * 8077 Atlantis Exploration HQ * 7775 Aquabase Invasion External links Category:Alpha Team Category:4000 sets Category:2002 sets